Office Politics
by tmntyyh
Summary: What happens behind closed doors does not always stay there. ...Especially when you cannot sit down. Warnings are inside.


Title: Office Politics

Summary: What happens behind closed doors does not always stay there. ...Especially when you cannot sit down.

Warnings: Gratuitous sex, swears, language, horrible grammar, dirty talk, smoking, etc.

Note: I am trying to work on my descriptions... And I fail every time.

XXXXX

"Shut the door," a cold voice said, blonde eyes staring at the other man as he watched the door close and heard the lock click shut. "Come here," he murmured, voice practically a purr as he leaned back in his chair, watching as the taller man walked closer to the desk. "Good, now come to this side of the desk..."

Slanted eyes widened when he was pulled down into his boss's lap, an eyebrow raising as he looked down at the blonde, "I thought we were not going to do this while at work?" Tseng said as the blonde took his hand, rubbing it over the bulge in the front of his white pants.

"I changed my mind," Rufus said with a seductive smirk across his face. Releasing the Wutaian's hand, he began to unbutton the other man's suit and dress shirt. "You were such a tease earlier..."

"I was signing paperwork," the brunette said as he slowly unzipped and unfastened the blonde's pants, slipping his hand past the elastic of the blue-eyed man's white boxers, long fingers curling slowly around the other male's cock before he began to slowly stroke his firm flesh.

"You were sucking on the tip of your pen," Rufus moaned as he loosened Tseng's tie, pulling it off before sliding the taller man's shirt off of his shoulders, letting the fabric fall to the floor and pool at his feet. Manicured nails raked down the foreign man's chest, smirking at the way the flesh raised at his touch. "You were quite lucky I did not fuck you right then and there. Mm, or maybe you would like that? Being on your hands and knees in your office, putting that delicious mouth of yours to work..."

A soft chuckle came from the Wutaian as he stroked Rufus's cock faster, "My, you have such dirty thoughts, sir."

"Only when it comes to you," the blonde said as he gripped the long, silken locks, pulling the brunette down for a deep kiss. Pushing his tongue past the other man's lips, he moaned as he met the Turk's tongue. Stroking the blonde's cock harder, Tseng rubbed his tongue against Rufus's, moving closer to the blonde in his lap, bodies pressed together before he jerked at a sudden smack to his ass. "I think it's only suiting that you be punished for being such a tease," the pale man said with a smirk. "Slowly strip off your pants, shoes, socks, and boxers."

"Punishment for doing my job?" Tseng said as he moved to stand up, removing his hand from the blonde's pants as he looked the smirking man up and down. "Is this going to be like what happened when you 'caught' me cleaning the coffee off of my pants that Reno poured onto me?"

Rufus smirked as he watched the taller man slowly remove his remaining clothes. "I was merely making sure none of your organs were injured."

"With your mouth?" Tseng said with a smirk as moved to stand before the blonde, dark eyes observing him as the blonde rubbed his thighs.

"Of course. Spread your legs." Pale lips curved into a smile as the Turk followed his command. "You should be in a painting..."

"And you a mental home."

"My mind is quite sharp," Rufus said with a smirk. "This weekend, I'm hiring a painter to make a large painting of you naked and hard, legs spread."

"I get no say?"

"You get a treat afterwards if you are a good boy," the blonde said as his smirk grew. "I'll give you a hint; it's thick, long, hard, and you often spend nights on your back moaning about how much it pleases you."

The Wutaian chuckled as he spread his legs a bit wider, "And just what would you do with such a painting?"

"Oh, now that is the fun part. First, I get to decide which room to put it in; I am thinking of the bedroom. That way, I can look at it the most. ...Or maybe I should have it in my office?"

"Your office sees a lot of traffic, sir."

"Indeed. It should only be for my eyes. ...I will need a copy for my phone, then." Cupping Tseng's soft, warm balls in his hand, he pressed a kiss to the crowned tip of the standing male's cock. "I'll obviously be unable to restrain from touching myself while I look at it, that will lead to me calling you late in the night..."

"You always, do," he replied, chuckling when the pale man waved his hand.

"You love it when I call," Rufus said with a sultry smirk. "You can be so kinky when all alone..."

XXXXX

Reply if you want more. Standard deletion policy stands.


End file.
